So wake me up
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Jestli život znamenal pro Alfreda noční můru, pak smrt musela být probuzením. RUS/US, US/OC, FR/UK. M...to be safe; JInak...divné, nepovedené, psané po částech, takže kouskované, nesouvislé, useknuté...a horší, než vogonská poezie;
1. Chapter 1

Je to divné. Já vím...blbě rozdělené, a ještě ke všemu naprosto mimo. Ale když se s něčím patláte tři měsíce v kuse, občas logicky trochu ztratíte nit a taky vás to nejspíš přestane bavit;)

K příběhu...je to soustředěno na Alfreda, Ivana, tak nějak jejich vztah a to, co následovalo po Ivanově smrti.

Příběh je...*shit*...no, vadný. Ze všech se časem stanou pěkní hajzlíci, Alfred si k tomu navíc odnese ještě...no, (nekro)pedofïlii...emm, zas tak zlé to nebude, ale no...věřte mi, o nic nepřijdete, když to nebudete číst. Konec druhé části je takový...náhlý, ale už mi to přišlo moc dlouhé, a tak jsem to odflákla. Taky začlenění flashbacků je trochu...no, dost pokulhává, ale snad se v tom vyznáte.

Komentáře, prosím.

* * *

**So wake me up**

Poslední tóny americké hymny doznívaly, lidé se pomalu začali dělit do hloučků a odvraceli se od vysokého pódia. Někteří zamířili ke stolkům s občerstvením a někteří se odebrali na cestu domů, všichni ale s radostným pocitem hluboko uvnitř. Alfred zvolna mizející dav spokojeně pozoroval, takhle úžasný pocit zadostiučinění neměl od vyhlášení nezávislosti.

Jeho nadšení trochu opadlo, když si uvědomil, že už něco takhle velkolepého už asi nikdy nezažije, koneckonců, nejmocnějším mužem světa se člověk může stát jenom jednou.

"Tak tohle se ti tedy povedlo…"utrousil kysele Tony. "Mimochodem, tvoje auto čeká vzadu. Měl bys tam jít, než budou fanynky žadonit o autogramy."dodal ještě a pak se jeho nevzhledné šedavé tělo ztratilo v davu. Když mířil k přistavené limuzíně, napadlo Alfreda, že možná jeho hvězdná kariéra nedosáhla vrcholu a jeho hrdinství přivede na lepší cestu i jiné světy, než je tento.

"Dobrá práce, šéfe!"zahlaholil řidič místo pozdravu. I na něj zřejmě Alfredovo vystoupení udělalo dojem. "Kudy to mám vzít dneska?"

Alfred se nemusel rozmýšlet dlouho, takřka hned odpověděl:"Co nejkratší cestou, Rogere. Mám doma ještě… nějakou práci."

Řidič kývl, zařadil rychlost a auto hladce vjelo do rušných ulic Washingtonu. Očividně vůbec neměl ponětí, co Alfred měl na mysli, s prací to každopádně mělo společného jen velmi málo. Jediný, kdo o pravé povaze věcí měl tušení, byl Alfredův nadřízený, který ovšem již několik let neřídil vůbec nic. I přesto se snažil Alfreda přimět, aby přestal, snažil se ho donutit, aby se poučil z chyb minulosti. Alfred věděl, kam tím míří a co se mu tím snaží naznačit, nebyl s to ale udělat jediný krok k tomu, aby se věci vrátily do normálu.

Možná proto, že si nikdy nedokázal připustit vlastní chyby a možná proto, že si vždycky připadal lepší, než Arthur vůbec mohl být. Věděl, že dělá tu samou chybu, přesně to, proč Arthura nenáviděl, ale nedokázal si pomoct, nedokázal přestat. Vždycky se nechal přesvědčit fyzickou podobou a...

"Jsme tu, šéfe! Ať vám ta práce jde od ruky!"

"Neboj, Rogere, vynasnažím se…"ušklíbl se Alfred a zabouchl dvířka od auta. Takhle čistou pravdu od něj jeho řidič nejspíš slyšel prvně, ani o tom nevěděl.

Kola zachrastila na štěrkové cestě a dlouhé auto po chvíli zmizelo v rušném provozu velkoměsta. Než se vydal k domu, prohlédl si vzkvétající město. Město měst, své vlastní, úchvatné dílo, svůj jediný a opravdový domov.

Po chvíli se od dokonalé scenerie odtrhl a zamířil k domu. U vchodových dveří ho už očekával Tony se svým obvyklým pohřebním výrazem, šedým palcem nezúčastněně dloubal do rohožky s nápisem Vítejte. Alfred si ho nevšímal, vlastně, uplynulo hodně let od doby, kdy s ním promluvil pár přátelských slov. Přesto ho nechával bydlet u sebe v domě, možná už z čisté naděje, že bude moct jednou tu jeho odpornou šedou hlavu skřípnout do dveří.

V domě ho čekalo nepříjemné překvapení. Z nějakých nepochopitelných důvodů na jeho pohovce seděl Arthur a četl si noviny. A taky pil čaj, usoudil Alfred, když se mu do nosu vetřela povědomá nepříjemně nasládlá vůně.

"Co tu děláš. A jak ses sem dostal?"zavrčel Alfred místo pozdravu a přehodil si bundu přes okraj židle.

"Pustil jsem ho…"ozvalo se těsně za ním. Alfred se překvapeně otočil, jeho jasně modré oči se střetly s lehce fialovýma. Měl sto chutí mu jednu vrazit, ale nakonec se ovládl, obrátil oči v sloup a usadil se do křesla naproti Arthurovi. Dmitriho stáhl k sobě na klín, k Arthurově neskrývanému znechucení.

"Proč jsi vlastně tady. Netvrdil jsi ještě před pár dny, že už sem ani nepáchneš?"

Arthur se ušklíbl, složil noviny a probodl Alfreda pohledem. Když usoudil, že dramatická minuta ticha právě uběhla, promluvil: "Alfrede... možná to tvému tučnému mozku nedochází, ale to, o co se snažíš je naprostá kravina a všichni to víme. Ten tvůj projev, nebo, chceš-li, one-hero-show to jenom potvrzuje. Ostatním, včetně mě, začíná tak trochu docházet trpělivost. Měl bys s tím něco dělat, než bude pozdě."

"Kecy…" odtušil Alfred a rukou líně vklouzl Dmitrimu pod tričko. Narozdíl od Arthura to mladému Rusovi nijak zvlášť nevadilo. "Amerika je v současnosti největší stát na světě, dokonce větší, než starověký Řím nebo to tvoje slavné Britské Impérium. Je mi fuk, co si ostatní myslí, já jsem momentálně jednička a většina obyvatelstva tohohle světa se mnou souhlasí."

"Většina nejsou všichni, Alfrede. Jsi mladší, než většina z nás, ale to nemusí nutně znamenat, že nás přežiješ. Koneckonců… vzpomeň si na Gilberta. A vzpomeň si na Řím… a taky na něj…"

Alfred znovu obrátil oči v sloup, Arthurovy rádoby poučné řeči už mu pěkných pár let lezly na nervy víc, než cokoliv jiného. A nenáviděl, když se mu snažil vnutit svoje argumenty prostřednictvím Ivana.

"Každopádně, dělej, jak myslíš."pokrčil nakonec rameny Arthur, věnoval mu poslední znechucený pohled a bez dalšího slova se zvedl a odešel. Domovní dveře se za ním hlasitě zabouchly, Alfred měl dojem, že ještě slyší křupání štěrku na cestě pod jeho nohama.

"Kdo to je… on?"

Alfred sebou trhl. Vzpomínky bledly, ale nemizely. Věděl, že tyhle nikdy nezmizí….

_"Viděl jsi… viděl jsi… už někdy někoho z nás zemřít?"zeptal se Ivan, hlas děsivě slabý._

_Zavrtěl hlavou. Nedokázal promluvit, hrdlo se mu bolestně stáhlo při každém pohledu na bledou, pohublou tvář a vyhasínající fialové oči. Viděl… za jeho krátkého života se to stalo jen jednou, jedinkrát._

_Gilbert._

_Neznal ho tak dobře, jako Ivan ale pamatoval si na něj, byl u toho, když umíral, a vzpomínky na ten rok ho i po letech nesmírně tížily. Tenkrát to začalo, roky velkých změn, které to všechno udělaly jenom horší. Začalo to jako válka, beze zbraní, ale nebezpečnější, než mnoho ozbrojených, a než stačili doopravdy skončit, stáli proti společnému nepříteli a nemohli udělat jediný krok zpátky. Ani jeden z nich si nebyl jistý, jestli to na samém počátku věděli, tušili, čekali. Nejspíš ne, kdo by taky chtěl předvídat, že se mu věci vymknou z rukou tím nejhorším způsobem…_

_"Alfrede…"zašeptal, zapadlé oči se na něj prosebně obrátily. Stiskl jeho ruku na znamení, že poslouchá."Slib mi, že na mě nezapomeneš… da?"_

_"Nezapomenu…"přikývl. Ivan se usmál, bledě, ale upřímně, a položil Alfredovu ruku na vlastní hruď a pak zavřel oči._

_Alfred chtěl úsměv opětovat, ale než přinutil protestující svaly v obličeji zareagovat, pod zpocenou dlaní ucítil, že slabý tlukot srdce se zastavil._

"To je jedno."zamračil se Alfred, další důvod proč Arthurovy poznámky na Ivanův účet nesnášel. Jednou, možná dvakrát, by mu to možná odpustil, Arthur toho ale nechtěl nechat. Vždycky v Dmitriho přítomnosti prohodil něco nezištného, v hloubi duše přesvědčený, že to musí zafungovat a Dmitri se zeptá.

Zeptal se. Vždycky.

Alfred jeho otázky dokázal umlčet, postupem času se to ale stávalo náročnější. Bylo tolik těžké lhát o minulosti, která se mu neustále promítala před očima, ve dne v noci.

"Vážně?"fialové oči temně zajiskřily, tenhle pohled Alfred znal. Občas bylo těžké přiznat si, že Ivan je už několik desítek let mrtvý, jeho popel už dávno roznesl vítr. Na první pohled mezi nimi nebyl žádný rozdíl, trvalo mnoho let, než Alfred nějaké odlišnosti našel. Trvalo mu dlouho, než pochopil, že ať už se snaží jakkoliv, minulost vrátit nedokáže. Než pochopil, že nic už nebude takové, jako dřív, že přestože jsou věci mnohem jednodušší a Rusko mu patří (což by se za Ivanova života nikdy nestalo), není to, to co chtěl.

"Věř mi... "ušklíbl se Alfreda přitáhl ho k sobě a políbil ho, snažil se při tom nemyslet na neexistující chuť vodky, která k Ivanovi neodmyslitelně patřila. Chuť, kterou časem začal mít rád víc než kolu, chuť která přinášela zpátky vzpomínky, ty dobré, i ty špatné. Vzpomínky na den, kdy to všechno krásné i zlé začalo, jen proto, že Francis a Arthur zatoužili po moci, kterou kdysi měli…

_"Bože, to byl zase den…"zahučel Alfred a zavrtěl se na nepohodlné hotelové židli. Celý tenhle nesmyslný kolotoč, který si šéfové, a nejen jeho, namysleli, ho pomalu začal zmáhat. Tedy, ne, že by se to chystal přiznat, to by jako hrdina nikdy neunesl, ale… Válka, která doopravdy skončila teprve nedávno, a ani to nebylo docela jisté, ho unavila. Samozřejmě, dopadl asi nejlépe, jak mohl, ale přesto, potřeboval si odpočinout. Jenomže místo klidného lelkování někde na venkově se ho jeho nadřízení snažili přinutit, aby ještě upevnil svou pozici a poslal Ivana ke dnu._

_Snažil se, opravdu se snažil, ale tak nějak se zdálo, že Rusko, to Rusko, které utrpělo obrovské ztráty, se nenechá jen tak porazit._

_Ze ponurých úvah ho vyrušilo hlasité klepání na dveře. Alfred se překvapivě podíval na hodinky, netušil, kdo by ho mohl tak pozdě v noci chtít navštívit. Arthur už určitě dávno spal, Francis nejspíš ještě otravoval všechny jedince dole v baru, bez ohledu na pohlaví a věk a Matthew… ten asi volal na linku důvěry a stěžoval si na své problémy s neviditelností._

_"Nojo, už jdu…"zavolal nakonec směrem ke dveřím a pomalu se vydal otevřít._

_Když konečně otevřel, chvíli nevěřil svým očím. Nočním návštěvníkem byl Ivan, bez svého obvyklého tlustého kabátu, jen s poloprázdnou lahví vodky v ruce. Alfred si rychle domyslel, že ta chybějící polovina nebude všechno, co za večer vypil._

_"Co tu chceš?"zeptal se podrážděně, na opilého Ivana neměl sebemenší náladu."Víš vůbec, kolik je hodin?!"_

_Ivan se překvapeně podíval na hodinky, když se mu nepodařilo zaostřit na ručičky na ciferníku, prostě zavrtěl hlavou a bez jediného slova vrávoravým krokem vešel do chodby a přibouchl za sebou dveře._

_"Co tu sakra chceš?!"zeptal se znovu Alfred a nervózně pozoroval Ivana, jehož oči se tak nějak zvláštně leskly. Naposledy se tak tvářil, když se Sovětský svaz rozpadl. Byl to výraz částečné porážky, ale taky příslib brzké pomsty. Na tu sice zatím nedošlo, ale Alfred měl na paměti, že válka ještě zdaleka neskončila._

_"Na tom nezáleží…"odpověděl Ivan a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Alfred bezděčně ucouvl o krok zpět. Oči nespouštěl z nočního návštěvníka, zatímco v duchu se snažil vybavit si co nejvíc detailů svého pokoje a předměty, které by se v případě potřeby daly použít místo zbraně. "Ty asi netušíš, proč jsem přišel, že?"_

_"No, vzhledem k tomu, že ses zatím neobtěžoval mi to říct, o tom opravdu nemám ani páru."odsekl Alfred, když si vzpomněl, že na stolku má položený nabitý revolver. S tím, jak se k němu dostat, už si hlavu nijak nelámal, ještě v té chvíli si byl jistý, že Ivan je na tom se svou fyzickou zdatností špatně i za střízliva._

_"Dobře… tak tě tedy s plánem pečlivě obeznámím…"usmál se Ivan a Alfredovy myšlenky na revolver se rozplynuly v mlze, když ho Ivan bez sebemenší známky citu přirazil ke zdi a zpříma mu pohlédl do očí._

_Alfred, po několika desítkách let, kdy mu s tím Arthur neustále vymýval mozek, zastával názor, že pohled z očí do očí napoví o člověku ledacos, o jeho povaze, vlastnostech, úmyslech a i o tom, jestli to myslí vážně nebo ne. U Ivana to nikdy nezkoušel, jednak proto, že by si musel přiznat, že je o pár centimetrů menší, než on, a jednak proto, že u svých nepřátel sledoval výhradně zbraně v rukou a řeč těla, která ve válce leckdy napoví víc, než oči. K tomu názoru patřila i myšlenka, že pohled do očí ostatních by měl každého o něco obohatit, prohloubit jejich vzájemné vztahy, a spousta dalších pozitivních věcí. Alfred ovšem necítil vůbec nic pozitivního, když se Ivan doširoka usmál a s naprosto vážným výrazem v očích řekl: _

_"Plán zní:Ošukat Ameriku jako malou, špinavou děvku."_

_Pak ho tvrdě políbil na rty, a než si Alfred uvědomil chuť vodky a krve ve vlastních ústech, do mlhy se kromě revolveru propadlo všechno kolem._

_Zbytek té noci si nikdy nedokázal pořádně vybavit. Pamatoval si jen vlastní ruce pevně přivázané šálou k dřevěným sloupkům postele, Ivanovy oči a nesnesitelnou bolest. A taky pocit bezmoci, když nad ním Ivan klečel a jeho silueta proti světlu byla jediné, co viděl. Pocit ponížení, který se dostavil bezprostředně po tom, co se s tlumeným zasténáním udělal Ivanovi do ruky. Nenávist vůči sobě samému, když nechal Ivana, aby ho objal, a když pak usnul v jeho náručí. _

_Když se další ráno probudil, ležel v posteli sám. Obezřetně se rozhlédl, v pokoji ale nikdo očividně nebyl. Posadil se a ignoroval tupou bolest, jen znechuceně nadzvedl přikrývku, aby se mohl pokochat pohledem na svoje stehna potřísněná směsí krve a spermatu. Připadalo mu to všechno odporné, nesmyslné a tak nějak zvráceně krásné, v duchu se snažil najít důvod toho, co se v noci stalo, a zároveň ho znát nechtěl, spontánnost toho všeho ho fascinovala. V tu chvíli nedokázal říct, jestli nenávidí víc Ivana za to, co mu udělal a nebo sám sebe, že si to nechal líbit… a užil si to._

_Zaslechl tiché vrznutí dveří. Zvedl hlavu a spatřil Ivana, jak vychází z koupelny, neoblečený, jen s ručníkem kolem pasu. Alfred si náhle uvědomil, že nemá brýle. Neodkázal si vzpomenout, co se s nimi stalo, jen se modlil, aby byl Texas v pořádku. Trochu zmateně se rozhlédl po pokoji, jenže brýle se bez brýlí hledají jen těžko._

_"Na nočním stolku vpravo."poradil mu klidně Ivan a jen tak mimochodem zakopl pod stůl prázdnou láhev od vodky. Alfred na okamžik zaváhal, nechtělo se mu spouštět Ivana z očí. Nakonec ale usoudil, že horší už to být nemůže a natáhl se pro Texas v klidu odpočívající na skříňce na druhé straně postele._

_S brýlemi na nose se cítil o něco méně zranitelný a o něco víc jako Amerika. Ale přesto ho to nijak neuklidnilo, ať už měl Texas nebo ne, nic to neměnilo na faktu, že se nacházel v místnosti s člověkem, který ho v noci bez sebemenších potíží znásilnil s úsměvem na tváři. Alfred doufal, že se to nechystá udělat znova._

_"Sháněl se po tobě Matthew, doufám, že ti nevadí, že jsem ho poslal pryč, a řekl mu, ať přijde později. Nevím, jestli jsem to odhadl správně, ale měl jsem pocit, že bys byl nerad, kdyby tě zastihl… v tomhle stavu."promluvil Ivan a Alfred si při jeho slovech uvědomil, jaké v místnosti předtím panovalo ticho. "A být tebou, osprchoval bych se. Myslím, že uklízečka to pochopí i bez tebe. Ta prostěradla mluví za hodně."_

_Alfred ucítil, jak se mu do hlavy hrne krev a jak mu rudnou tváře. Neměl rád, když se po prohýřené noci budil sám, ale tentokrát by se možná raději obešel bez společnosti. Ačkoliv si události posledních několika hodin skutečně téměř nepamatoval, něco mu napovídalo, že se možná stalo něco, za co by se měl stydět. A to, že nevěděl, co přesně to je, to jen zhoršovalo. Byl si jistý, že Ivan neměl vypito dost, aby na všechno zapomněl._

_"Proč?"zeptal se po chvíli ticha, které tentokrát pociťoval docela zřetelně. Uvědomil si, že se mu hlas maličko třásl, i při tom jediném slově. Ale ta otázka ho pálila na jazyku už od samotného začátku, musel se zeptat stůj, co stůj. Možná to ani nechtěl vědět, ale slyšet to potřeboval, hluboko uvnitř měl pocit, že kromě něj všichni vědí, o co jde. Samotná ta myšlenka byla k nesnesení._

_"Protože je to řešení."pokrčil Ivan rameny. Alfred si uvědomil, že ani jeho hlas nezní nijak jistě, Spíš unaveně. S brýlemi si taky všiml, že je trochu pohublý. Překvapilo ho to a napadlo ho, že si toho mohl všimnout dřív. Jenomže, ani hrdina nevidí vystouplá žebra přes kabát. "Možná ne nejlepší, ale rozhodně bude fungovat. Doufám, že to bude fungovat."_

_"Nemám tušení, o čem mluvíš."řekl Alfred. Připadal si příliš unavený na jakékoliv přemýšlení. Ivan se na něj dlouze zadíval a pak sklopil oči a přejel pohledem po změti oblečení na podlaze. Po chvíli se sehnul a z kupy šatstva vytáhl svoje kalhoty. Chvíli propátrával kapsy, dokud nenašel, co hledal. Alfred celou dobu napjatě čekal, nenapadalo ho, co zázračného by Ivan mohl skrývat v kapse kalhot. Taky pocítil nemalé zklamání, když mu Ivan podal malý lísteček z jedné strany popsaný úhledným písmem se spoustou ozdobných kudrlinek._

_"Co je to?"zeptal se Alfred trochu otráveně a papír si vzal. Čekal něco mnohem… zajímavějšího. Písmo patřilo nepochybně Francisovi, vlastně to celé vypadalo jako jeden z jeho naprosto neromantických milostných dopisů, které všem posílal každý rok na sv. Valentýna. Jenomže brzy musel uznat, že text je mnohem zajímavější, než jakékoliv psaníčko na růžovém papíře._

_Bonsoir, Russie!_

Zdraví tě _France_. Já a _Angleterr_e jsme se dnes vzali a teď se věnujeme _de nuit de noces_...a protože je tvoje postel větší, než naše, rozhodli jsme se využít tvůj pokoj. Snad ti to nevadí. Abys nebyl přílíš _triste_, máš tu pár lahví vodky, můžež se podělit s _Amériques_, myslím, že bude kapánek přešlý, až se tu novinu dozví.

_Bonne nuit, Russie!!!_

P. S. A užijte si to, až vám nakopeme zadky, takovýhle luxus mít nebudete…

_"Co…" vydechl a znovu a znovu pročítal zprávu. Nedávalo to smysl, to se přece nemohlo stát. arthur by to nikdy neudělal, nikdy by Francisovi nedovolil s ním spát a už vůbec by s ním nikdy neuzavřel takovou spojeneckou smlouvu. "Co je to sakra za blbost?!"zeptal se znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji. Bolest na chvíli ustoupila jeho rozhořčení, vzpomínky na uplynulou noc se lehce utopily v moři nenávisti._

_"Pravda čistá jako vodka."ušklíbl se Ivan a posadil se na kraj postele. Alfred se podvědomě o kousek odtáhl, neustále pronásledován Ivanovým pohledem. Pochopil, kam tím míří, ale stále mu některé věci nedávaly smysl. Nakonec se rozhodl trochu zariskovat a zeptat se přímo, hned a bez obalu. Doufal, že tím Ivana moc neprovokuje, i když mu to v hloubi duše bylo docela jedno. Cítil se zrazený a podvedený a už mu nezáleželo na tom, jestli si z něj Ivan udělá děvku. Jestli ho Arthur vážně opustil, neměl ani jinou možnost._

_"Jo, chápu. Chceš, abych se s tebou postavil proti nim. Ale… pověz mi, bylo opravdu nutné, abys sem v jednu v noci vtrhnul a bez špetky soucitu mě znásilnil?"vyslovil Alfred, co ho tížilo, a doufal, že se to Ivana nijak nedotklo. Docela mu stačilo, že si nejmíň několik dní pořádně nesedne, zlámané kosti a vyražené zuby navrch už vážně nepotřeboval. K jeho překvapení však Ivan jen sklopil oči a skousl si spodní ret. Promluvil až po dlouhé chvíli napjatého ticha._

_"No… možná jsem to trochu přehnal, to přiznávám. Té vodky bylo i na mě trochu moc. Příště to bude lepší."odpověděl Ivan s téměř až provinilým výrazem ve tváři, a Alfred jen tiše zalapal po dechu, když uslyšel slovo příště. Nakonec si ale veškeré své připomínky nechal pro sebe a vrávoravým krokem se přesunul do koupelny. _


	2. Chapter 2

Pokráčko. Ten konec je vážně divný...ale já to říkala. Na FF prostě nemám talent. Gomen;)

* * *

Nevěřil mu, ale Alfredovi to bylo srdečně jedno. Nedělalo mu sebemenší potíž Dmitrimu lhát, protože, přestože vypadal jako Ivan, nebylo to on a Alfred k němu nic necítil. Bylo to vzájemné. Spali spolu, ale to bylo všechno. O víc se Alfred nezajímal. Starostlivou část jeho já, která by nikdy mu nikdy nedovolila tolik se změnit, odnesl vítr kdesi u pobřeží Severního moře, když do vody sypal hrsti Ivanova popela. Někde v hloubi duše nejspíš věděl, že chlapec ho nenávidí a jednoho dne se mu jistojistě pokusí vzdorovat, ale jeho přehnané sebevědomí tuhle informaci nikdy nepustilo na povrch.

"Proč mi to nechceš říct… vždyť už je stejně hrozně dlouho mrtvý…"zamračil se Dmitri, když se trochu odtáhl. Alfred zaťal ruku v pěst, nakonec ale touhu mladíka praštit překonal. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že jestli to takhle bude pokračovat dál, brzy se už tak dobře ovládat nedokáže. Zaráželo ho to a děsilo zároveň, moc dobře věděl, že takový dřív nebýval. Smrt Ivana ho sice zlomila, ale tohle se mu začalo stávat až později. Zvolna přestával ovládat své vlastní emoce, ubližoval tím jak ostatním, tak sobě, ale nedokázal sám sebe dostat pod kontrolu. Nešlo to. Chvílemi ho napadalo, že možná potřebuje někoho, aby ho ovládal a držel na uzdě. Nahlas to nikdy nepřipustil, ale v hloubi duše si tím byl docela jistý. Koneckonců… proč by jeho vztah s Ivanem mohl tak dlouho fungovat… tak dlouho, dokud nezničil je oba.

_Dny po Ivanově smrti naplnila prázdnota. Alfred si myslel, že když zemře někdo blízký, bude pociťovat zármutek, utápět se ve vzpomínkách, chovat se trochu hystericky. Ale nic z toho nepřišlo. Cítil jen prázdno uvnitř, celý svět splynul v jakési hluboké a nevýrazné šedi. Vzpomínat na Ivana nedokázal, bolelo to příliš na to, aby toho vůbec byl schopen. Prostě jen celé dny seděl za oknem, pozoroval ledovou planinu a čekal. Čekal, že se jednoho dne vrátí, zatopí v kamnech, vezme ho do náručí a všechno bude zase v pořádku. Čekal dny, možná týdny, skoro nejedl, nespal. Čekal marně._

_Nevěděl, jak dlouho přesně trvalo, než pro něj přišli jeho vlastní muži. S radostí mu oznámili, že nad Moskvou vlaje americká vlajka a že Rusko je konečně celé jen jeho. Další zpráva byla, že Anglo-francouzská unie se začala rozpadat. Třetí a poslední, a možná jediná, která Alfreda alespoň trochu zaujala, hovořila o záhadném dítěti, které se čas od času objevuje na Sibiřských pláních. _

_Nakonec se Alfred rozhodl, že možná bude nejlepší to prověřit, než jen sedět a nedělat nic. Myslel si, že to bude trvat pár dnů, možná týden, pak se zase chtěl vrátit do prázdného domu, který mu Ivan zanechal a hledět z okna, do oslepující bělosti, která se táhla až k obzoru, kde přecházela v ocelově šedé nebe, v němž chvílemi viděl své vlastní pocity. Ale jeho odhad se nakonec naprosto neshodoval s výsledkem._

_"Šéfe, něco jsme našli, měl byste to vidět, šéfe!"zahulákal jeden z jeho mužů, jeho hlas byl přes hukot větru stěží slyšet. Alfred se k němu obrátil bez přílišného nadšení, už několik týdnů marně pátrali v půlmetrových závějích, bez jakéhokoliv výsledku._

_"Co je to? Jestli je to zase nějaká pitomost, tak až celý příští týden platíš v hospodě ty!"zahulákal na něj Alfred a začal se brodit hlubokým sněhem k němu._

_Tentokrát se ale zdálo, že opravdu něco našli. Pod zdánlivě docela obyčejnou kupou sněhu se skrývala zející díra, ústí tunelu vedoucího do neznáma._

_"Podívám se dolů!"oznámil jim po chvíli váhání. Pochyboval, že najde cokoliv jiného, než noru polárních lišek, rozhodl se to ale vyzkoušet. S trochou štěstí by aspoň měl něco na nový kožich, ten starý už se pomalu začínal rozpadat._

_Bez větších potíží vlezl dovnitř a po čtyřech zamířil hlouběji pod zem. Po chvíli musel vytáhnout z kapsy zapalovač, chabé denní světlo, které ho vedlo na začátku, zcela zmizelo. Netrvalo ani pět minut a dospěl k místu, kde se chodba rozšiřovala a vzápětí skončila. Chabý plamínek sice neosvítil prostor celý, Alfredovi ale neunikla drobná postava přikrčená v tom nejtemnějším koutě. _

Tehdy Dmitriho našel. Malou postavičku schoulenou v podzemní noře, vyzáblou, bledou a promrzlou téměř až na kost. Zachránil ho přímo ze spárů smrti, trvalo ještě dlouho, než byl chlapec znovu úplně zdravý. A tenkrát se doopravdy začal měnit. Pomalu, zvolna a stejně nenápadně, jako se noční chlad tiše vkrádá do teplých letních večerů. Alespoň zpočátku to tak bylo. Jenomže… pak si začal všímat té fyzické podoby, která tam nepochybně byla. A už nedokázal učinit jediný krok zpátky.

_Nakonec nebyl o nic lepší, než Arthur, Arthur, který mu sice kdysi sebral svobodu, nikdy ale nezašel tak daleko. Cítil, jak mu jeho slzy tečou mezi prsty, cítil, že se drobné tělo v jeho náručí neovladatelně třese, ale přesto nedokázal přestat._

_"Alfrede…"mělo ho to probudit, ale tichý hlas u jeho ucha i horký dech, který ho lehce pohladil na šíji, jeho dočasné šílenství jen prohloubil. Jednou rukou ho pevně chytil v týle, druhou si pomalu vklouzl do kalhot. Než chlapce políbil, sklopil víčka, aby se vyhnul upřenému pohledu doširoka rozevřených očí, které tolik připomínaly ty Ivanovy. Kdesi v mysli se mu rozezněl poplašný tón. Věděl, že on není Ivan, ale ať se snažil, jak chtěl, nedokázal ho v něm nevidět, nedokázal si přiznat, že Ivan už je nenávratně pryč, mrtvý, jeho vinou._

_Občas, když myslel na Ivana a na svůj vlastní podíl na jeho smrti, dokázal se ještě trochu mimo odpotácet do koupelny a pustit si za krk ledovou vodu. Jenže tentokrát to nechal zajít příliš daleko, na jakýkoliv krok zpět bylo pozdě._

_Cítil chlapcovy prsty bezmocně se zatínající do jeho zad, cítil tenké pramínky krve vytékající ze srpkovitých ran, bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, na čem teď záleželo, byl on a ruka v jeho rozkroku._

_Vklouzl jazykem do chlapcových úst, vlhkých a horkých jako… hlavou mu probleskla vzpomínka na Ivana a den, kdy mu ho z čistého rozmaru vykouřil na parkovišti za samoobsluhou. S tou myšlenkou se udělal, před očima se mu rozprskl ohňostroj černých teček. Rychle se od chlapce odtáhl a snažil se popadnout dech, téměř si ani neuvědomil prásknutí dveří a zachrastění klíče v zámku._

_Když euforie opadla, v plné síle si uvědomil, co udělal. Tak rád by se mu omluvil, ale věděl, že to nemá cenu. Udělá to zase, jednou určitě, jednou možná přinutí chlapce, aby dělal věci, které pro něj dělal Ivan a bude u toho křičet jeho jméno, možná časem přestane prosit o odpouštění…_

_Nejistě se zvedl a odpotácel se do koupelny, kde ze sebe serval všechno oblečení a naházel ho do pračky. Pak si napustil vanu plnou nesnesitelně horké vody a se zaťatými zuby se do ní ponořil. Nezaujatě pozoroval, jak jeho kůže rudne, cítil, jak ho pomalu přemáhá únava. Než usnul, napadlo, ho, že by možná chlapce měl nějak pojmenovat._

_Když se ráno probudil ve vaně plné ledové vody, zapřísáhnul se, že už to nikdy neudělá, že nesmí dopustit, aby se to stalo znovu. Přestože už předem věděl, že je to prohraný boj, koneckonců, nebylo by to poprvé. Už několikrát mu slíbil, že to víckrát neudělá, ale ať se snažil sebevíc, nakonec to vždycky skončilo jeho vlastním selháním. _

_Některá taková rána skoro čekal, že chlapcův pokoj najde prázdný, postel ustlanou ještě z předešlého dne, neutěšený obraz podkreslený tichým zvoněním telefonu, s napůl rozzuřeným a napůl potěšeným Arthurem „na druhém konci". Ale to se nikdy nestalo. Pokaždé, když přišel ke dveřím, byly pootevřené a úzký pruh světla z chodby osvětloval spící tvář. Alfredovi trvalo mnoho let, než mu to konečně došlo, než si uvědomil, co se mohlo v mysli toho dítěte odehrávat, ale když to konečně pochopil, bylo už příliš, příliš pozdě. _

Ani jeden krok zpátky. A to si nikdy nemohl odpustit. Ne kvůli sobě, ale kvůli tomu, co nakonec vyrostlo z Dmitriho. Pamatoval si, jak v době, kdy válka snad ani nemohla být studenější, říkal, že Ivan je to nejhorší, co mohlo svět potkat. Jenomže, postupně si uvědomoval, jak moc se tenkrát mýlil. I když připustil, že jeho názor nejspíš nebude z nejobjektivnějších, časem začal považovat jeho povahu za celkem milou. Protože ve srovnání s Dmitrim byl Ivan vlastně moc hodný člověk. Alfred nejvíc litoval, že právě kvůli němu se uvnitř malého dítěte zrodila stvůra, kterou on sám ještě živil, aby nakonec pohltila všechno dobré, co v chlapci zbylo. Ale nebylo to pocit viny, co mu nedávalo spát a kvůli čemu ho občas přepadaly nevysvětlitelné záchvaty nervozity.

Byl to strach. Nevěděl, čeho se má bát, ale přesto se s každým dnem ohlížel přes rameno častěji a někdy, když se zdálo, že Dmitri má opravdu špatnou náladu, dával si pod polštář revolver a zamykal dveře od svého pokoje. Nikdy ho to ale doopravdy neuklidnilo. Stejně jako dřív napůl čekával, že chlapcův pokoj najde prázdný, nyní se téměř každou noc budil a oči otvíral jen pomalu, protože si byl téměř jistý, že nad sebou spatří tmavou siluetu nehlučně se napřahující k smrtícímu úderu. Usínalo se mu pak jen těžko a sebemenší zvuk ho dokázal znovu úplně probrat. Uvědomoval si, že takhle to dlouho nepůjde, že brzy přijde i o poslední zbytky jasného uvažování. Jenže, do té doby…

„Nech mrtvé mrtvými" řekl nakonec a znovu ho přitáhl blíž k sobě. Trochu překvapeně pozoroval Dmitriho podivný úsměv a záblesk v očích. Ten pohled neznal a nedokázal ho rozluštit. Chladný dotek kovu na jeho hrdle mu ale pomohl pochopit velice brzy.

Chtěl se bránit. Chtěl ruku s nožem odstrčit. Ale v tu chvíli si něco uvědomil. Jestli život je noční můra, pak smrt musí být vysvobození. A tak jen zavřel oči a představil si nekonečné pole slunečnic za jasného dne, zatímco horká krev pokropila tvář nového vládce světa...


End file.
